


You're Almost As Addictive As The Drug You Deal

by PartyPoisonGerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyPoisonGerard/pseuds/PartyPoisonGerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank re-lives all the memories him and his drug dealer have had together. Gerard knows if he pushes to hard he could end up being broke and homeless. Frank realizes there might be something more additive than the drugs he takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

{Thank you Puppyiero for this amazing idea!}

 

 I threw my McDonald's hat on the floor as I walked into the door.

 "I fucking hate this job!" I yelled, slamming the door.

 I quickly jumped on my broken bed and took out my phone, checking the time. I look at the bright screen and see the time as 2:14 am. I sighed and used all the strength I had left in me to pull myself off the bed. I peeled off my shirt from my torso, feeling the fabric being removed and the cold air hitting my chest gave me goosebumps. I grabbed a shirt, along with some pants from the endless sea of clothes on my floor. I quickly pulled down my black jeans, only to put on anther pair of jeans. I catch a glimpse of myself in my mirror while going to get my dry shampoo. I quickly avoided the mirror and acted as if nothing was there. 

I really hated seeing myself naked. It made me feel so wrong. The thought of even being exposed made me want to vomit.

I set the dry shampoo on my bed as I pulled my arms through the green shirt. I laughed seeing what I wrote on the shirt. I wrote it the first time I got high. The shirt had "I blow 'minds' for a living" written in sharpie on the front on the fabric. I grab my phone and press the call button. I punched '666' into the phone.

You gotta love speed dial, man.

I click it on speaker and grab the can of dry shampoo. I start to spray all over my hair, also rubbing my fingers in the hair to avoid clumps. After the usual four dial tones, it picks up.

"Hey man, what's up?" the man on the other line asked.

"I'll tell you later, I'm just super pissed," I sat down on the bed and continued. "Are you up for meeting at Airbrush Alley?" I asked, with the tiredness practically jumping out my voice.

"Only if you tell me about what happened" the man had replied in a more serious tone.

"Only if you bring my favorite" I shot back at him, not wanted to argue.

The man sighed as if he had just lost. He can sometimes be a dick, but most times he just cares to much.

"If you promise to tell me, i'll bring it" He said with the most hope in his voice.

He does care to much, but I got used to it. I mean, it's been almost 3 years now since we've known each other.

"Alright, fine. You're lucky that your voice is fucking attractive, or else we wouldn't have met." I say smiling.

He is such a fucking loser, but like, a cool loser. 

"Alright, i'll see you in 5 minutes, okay?" He responds with the blush in his voice.

It's really fun seeing that you can make a person feel that way. Seeing them get a bit red and them shrug it off is one of the best feelings, besides being high.

"Okay." I say as I click the end call button.

I grab my phone and my backpack along with my headphones. I swing the backpack over my arm and plug in my headphones into my phone. I find my music and shuffle it. The first song that comes on is Attitude by The Misfits. I turn out the lights and pull my headphones on my head as i walk towards the door.

 I walk out the door and take my keys out of my pocket and shut the door and lock it.

I wonder what color his hair is now.


	2. Drugs, Gimme Drugs

 

The last time was saw my dealer, he had black hair. I don't really know what to expect now. He always did go to extremes. Well, he didn't have a job, because he refuses to get his shots again. I've never seen a guy who is so afraid of needles. So, he makes a living off of dealing drugs. It's not the best thing that he should do but, I've been there before. I just really hope he gets better. Without him giving me drugs, I might even be able to quit.

I looked around to see if anyone was around the set place we were meeting at. No one even had there lights on. I started walking down the abandoned ditch that became an all to familiar place. I jumped over the wall blocking the rest of the graffiti covered walls. I began walking down the concrete, looking on the walls for any new paint.

I don't just call this place Airbrush Alley for no reason.

I looked down as I walked, seeing more broken glass since the last time I've been here. The person who lived next to the ditch probably got really pissed, and came here to get the anger out. As I reached the end of the ditch, I saw a shadow sitting, swinging his legs back and forth.

It must be him. If it isn't, I'm probably going to be walking home with a black eye.

"Gerard?" I called out to the shadow in front of me.

"That's my name, right?" The dark figure replied.

The dark object turned around to face me with a smile on his face, showing those small teeth he has always had. He was holding a cigarette in his hand with a bottle of water in the other. I noticed his nails were chewed, and covered with sharpie. He had on his black boots, with the same old local band t-shirt and black pants. His hair had changed, but only a bit. He had put some blue at the top of his head. His thumb was blistered from the many attempts of lighting his lighter. His face and arms were covered in spots of paint. Sometimes, I feel so bad that he can't do what he really wants to, art.

I sat down next to Gerard, touching his hair as if I was a small girl playing with a doll. 

"Can I have a smoke?" I asked, letting go of the slightly greasy hair.

"Sure, but, what happened man?" He had said with concern.

He passed me the cancer stick and tried to light the lighter with his blistered thumb. But, before he could even try I took it from him, knowing that it would just make his thumb worse. 

"Thanks" He had said with a small smile on his face.

He was always happy, even when everything started crashing down.

"Are you ready for all the shit that happened today?" I asked, preparing him for a lot of shit-talking.

"Yes, go right ahead" He had answered, scratching the dried paint off of his arm.

I took a drag from the cigarette and slowly poured the smoke out of my mouth, wanting to taste all of the nicotine.

"Today I arrived late to work because it was way too early for my shift when I woke up, so I went back to sleep. The when I woke up, I was about an hour late." I paused, taking anther drag from the cigarette.

"When I got there, The manger said he found weed in the employee bathroom." I said and sighed.

"Shit" Gerard had said, explaining what I felt when it happened.

"Yeah. So, I basically I got fired." I said, laying down on the cement.

"A lot of shit happened today too" Gerard said with a very sad expression on his face.

"I ran out of money last week and couldn't pay for my apartment." He said with a tired look.

"They kicked me out, and I went to my brother's place for the last couple of nights. I don't want to be rude but can-" Gerard had said before I had quickly interrupted him.

"Fuck yes, you can stay at my place, you're brother's place wasn't very nice was it." I had quickly answered.

"Yeah, today they caught me selling the rest of the dope I had and his wife kicked me out" He had said, ashamed of himself.

He turned his head towards me and looked me in the eyes. His olive green eyes had no light in them. I kept staring into the abyss of green until I had hit something.

Gerard's eyes became glossy. He was about to cry. I really hate seeing him cry. A man that was so happy all the time, crying. 

I quickly got up off the cement and grabbed Gerard's hand, and pulled him off the ground. He started to stumble once I pulled him up, and put his head down.

"Frank.. I'm so-" Gerard had spoken before I had cut him off.

"Don't be sorry" I shot back at him.

He opened his mouth to protest, but as soon as he knew what to say, I grabbed his head and pulled him into a hug. I wrapped my arms around my dealer who smelled like booze and weed, and held onto his hair. I squeezed him tight, trying to tell that _it's_   _okay to cry_  .

The man had started sobbing on my shoulder, clinging on to dear life, and that was okay. I know being happy for him was something he always had to do. He need to know that it's alright to cry. 

I pulled away and looked at him, face wet with tears and started stroking his hair. He needed to be comforted. This poor man has never really let his feeling show. I felt so honored that he could cry on me, go to me to spill out all of his needs. I don't even think words could explain to him that it's okay to show emotion.

There's only an action that could show care in the best way possible.

I grabbed his head and pulled it towards mine. I gently pushed his hair away from his forehead and softly kissed the pale skin. I pulled away from his forehead and looked him in his olive green eyes, and said a sentence that I hope would convince him that I cared. 

"It's going to be okay, I promise." 

 


	3. Vampires Won't Hurt You But Your Brother Will

It took so much effort to get Gerard out of that fucking ditch. I nearly had to drag him out of the damn thing.

I convinced him to go and get his stuff from his brother's house, and ill come with him. Right now, he really shouldn't be left alone.

I remember when he hit rock bottom. He had ran out of drugs to sell, which meant no money. He lost his apartment and lived in alleyways. I met him a few days after he had lost everything. I walked down that ditch with a few bottles in my hand, wanting to get drunk. I had stole the bottles from my friend, who isn't my friend anymore because of that reason. Once I reached the end of the cement place, I saw him wrapped up in a blanket, a tarp actually. He had a rock under his head for a makeshift pillow. He was shaking so much. I reached down to him and shook him to see if he was awake. He just looked up and started sobbing, yelling at me to get out of here occasionally. But, there was something about his eyes, the color, how opaque they were, made me stay. I sat down by him and asked him if he wanted some. Of coarse he said no because, a stranger giving you alcohol is like asking to be drugged. I told him that it wasn't drugged and that I came here for the same reason he was.

And that's how a friendship started. At Airbrush Alley.

"Hey man, we're here..." Gerard had said with agony.

"Can you come with me, into the house?" He had added. 

"Sure, I'll come with I guess" I said, not really wanted to go.

Gerard's brother was suppose to be a big dick. According to Gerard, he was always better at sports than him. His parents admired his brother more than Gerard himself. They wanted a son who would be an athlete, not an artist, not a gay artist. Once Gerard and me got to know each other a few days after I met him, he told me he was gay. And I was fine with it. I couldn't care less about his sexuality. But, his brother cared a whole damn lot. Gerard first told his brother, hoping he would accept him but, his brother did the complete opposite. He told their parents, and they made him move out, at 16. That's where Gerard had to start selling drugs to pay rent. 

Gerard walked in front of me and I followed beside. He knocked at the door and whispered something to me.

"If they're angry as fuck, we run" He had whispered.

I nodded to agreement, it was almost 4:50 AM.

The door swung open, almost knocking me and Gerard over.

"What the hell, Gerard?" His brother asked rubbing his eyes.

His brother had brown hair and pj's on. He didn't seem very athlete, well, until I saw his arms. He was super buff. He was one of the people who owned the gym.

"Who's that" He asked pointing towards me.

"He's a friend, I just need to get my stuff mikes" Gerard said

I did not want to make anything worse, so I opted to not say anything.

"I threw it out, it was all trash, like you. And don't call me mikes." His brother had said.

I couldn't believe he said that to him. This fucking man just threw away all his fucking art supplies. I was so angry. Gerard just had standed there. I could tell he was about to break down.

"Listen here you fucking prick" I spat out.

"You don't fucking talk to your brother like that, and you threw away his art supplies! Big fucking whop! I hope you fucking eat your own shit! I don't know how you even have a wife, do you just have sex with her to make her stay? Fuck you, and your ignorant mouth!" I had said, slamming the his own door in his smug face.

The door knob started to shake, he was going to open the door again.

Gerard seemed hypothesized, I never get like this, but goddammit, that's your brother.

"Come on!" I shouted grabbing his hand.

I linked our hands into each others and pulled him off the doorstep. My heart started beating faster, but I wasn't scarred. We started running away from the big house, and I was smiling. I was smiling so big. I looked back at him and he was smiling too. I threw up my middle, and so did he. 

We were happy. Together. Running away from reality. Together. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion.

I felt so free, it felt so right.

And that's when I squeezed his hand a bit tighter.

And he squeezed my hand back.


	4. Bed, Bath, And Beyond

 

Me and Gerard ran home without ever looking back. We got home and checked the time, it was almost 6:00 AM. 

"Where can I sleep? I can take the floor-" He said before I quickly interrupted him.

"No, you had a rough night, take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor" I said with no regrets.

He had nodded, not wanting to argue. He really deserves the bed, everything this man his been through tonight. I grabbed a few blankets from my small dorm room closet and made a pallet. I got up and looked back at him and he was just standing there.

"You have um... stuff on the bed" He said looking a bit red.

I looked on my bed to see a bunch of tissues and lotion sitting right on top of it. I forgot to mention that I like sex a lot.

"Shit! Sorry, my bad!" I said while grabbing all of the crap.

Gerard just sat there and started giggling. 

"I'm pretty sure you do it too! And I bet you're a moaner too!" I shot back at him.

"Whoa, dude." He said a bit off.

"Sorry man I just-" I said before he cut me off.

"Like talking about jerking off, I get it" He said with a grin on his face.

I just smiled back. After all this man has been through tonight, he can still make a come back.

"Sweet dreams" I said as I got down to the floor.

I pulled the blanket over me and shut my eyes. I heard the creak of my bed and a person fall on it. Sleep was about to over take me, and I was gonna love-

"AHHHHHHH! EWWWWWWW!" Gerard had said, stopping my thoughts from flowing.

Before I could take anther breath, he continued his talking.

"YOU LEFT A CUM-TISSUE ON THE BED AND I JUST TOUCHED IT!" He said, very alarmed.

I couldn't help giggling. Poor Gerard but, god this was funny!

"Oh, you think it's funny!" He said with evil in the words he spoke.

Before I knew it, Gerard tackled me and fell to the floor. I tried to control my giggling, but I just couldn't. I saw Gerard's grin on his face before I realized what he was going to do.

His hands grabbed at my hips and squeezed my love-handles, making me laugh more. Then, he went up to my armpits, moving his fingers even more. I surprised him by actually controlling my laughter, and stopped giggling.

"Oh, I see how it is!" He said as he started grinning again.

Gerard got up and straddled hips and began tickling me again.

This time, I couldn't help laughing. I was fine with him tickling me, god, let this man do anything! While Gerard went up to my neck, his hips pushed against mine, creating friction. I bit my lips and tried not to say anything, it was probably on accident. I giggling the more his moved his fingers along my neck. Until, he pushed his hips against mine again. It felt really nice, I'm not gonna lie, but I was not gay. I'll let this slide, just because we had a rough night.

I don't know when Gerard stopped tickling me. I dozed off, the heat he provided was used as a blanket.  

I just hope he was happy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it is short, I had to do this in a limited amount of time.   
> thanks for any feedback and reading  
> xoxo Kim


	5. New Morning Nicknames

I awoke up to my phone playing a local radio station. With my eyes still groggy, I tried my best to look around to locate the noise box. To my surprise, I had found a new noise box fairly close to me.

It's name was Gerard.

Apparently, After that gruesome tickle fight we had, he just fell asleep. I moved my head to my left and saw him laying next to me, snores coming out of his thin lips. I began to look further down my left side to see him hanging on to me as if I was his last ride home. His hands had been down by my waist, going up and down when I took a breath. His left arm was wrapped tightly around my belly, not wanting to let go. His other arm was snaked around my left arm, keeping it warm in the antarctic room. His legs had been curled in between my left leg, holding on to it for dear life. 

I began studying his face in it's most relaxed state. His head had rested on my upper left chest, moving up and down along with my breathing. As I began to look closer, puzzle pieces had been coming together.

The first thing I noticed about him was his hair. His black hair with blue roots had been neatly tucked behind his ear, rather than mine being all over the place. His eyelids were calm and paler than the rest of his body, But his eyes were moving under the shied. The dots raced over his eyelids in sync, as if they were chasing something. I looked down a bit further to see small pink bags under his eyes. His nose was pointed downward and sat right above my nipple. 

Then my eyes grazed over one of the most amazing parts of this man I haven't looked at closely.

His lips were slightly parted, touching if I breathed to harshly. I saw little bite marks across the thin skin. Has he been nervous the past few days? Drool had been dried in the corner of his mouth, showing signs of good sleep. The pink skin on his lips were the most brightest thing on his body. They were flushed to a magenta, matching the color of his under eyes. After I was done studying him, I lifted up my arm a bit and stoked his hair. It was soft, probably from the shampoo at his brother's. I continued to stoke his hair, loving the feel of the strands gliding through my fingers.

I loved the feeling of him in my arms. I don't like him more than a friend, I don't think so. I just felt so bad for him, he lost everything in a matter of days.

I looked back down at his face to look at my drug dealer again when I was meet with something that surprised me.

His eyes were staring right back at me.

I shook myself and stopped petting his hair and stared right back at him.

"it's okay, Frank. I'm surprised you haven't moved yet. It's okay to study people, I do it all the time" Gerard had said, his voice raspy.

"No, I'm sorry! I'll just go and take a shower" I said wiggling out of his grip.

"Please don't go" He added, not loosening his arms around me.

"Why? I thought I was freaking you out" I asked, confused.

"If was was awake for this long, do you think I would have let go of you already if I wanted to?" He asked, smirking at me.

He didn't want me to go. He was like me, just observing.

I smiled back at him and began re-positioning myself, maybe even a bit closer to him.

I looked back down at him, like what I was doing 5 minutes ago. I began to shut my eyes, sleep overtaking me again.

"Can I do something and you promise not to get mad at me?" Gerard asked me, looking up at my now awake eyes.

"Yes, you know I never get mad at you" I replied calmly.

Gerard grinned for a few seconds and tilted his head up and kissed my jawline softly.

I was a bit in shock of him doing that, but I defiantly wasn't mad.

"I'm glad I have you Frankie" Gerard said, nuzzling into the crock of my neck and shutting his eyes.

"Me too Geebear" I said as I lightly kiss his hair and rested my head on his.

And in a few seconds, we both fell back asleep.


End file.
